


Heart of Magic and Ash

by AstroDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroDragon/pseuds/AstroDragon
Summary: Young Prince Cal must deal with the changes in his life following his experiences at war, and decide how to go on after the loss of friends.





	Heart of Magic and Ash

“What’s it like to be home?”  
“Being in the palace again after three years is weird. Everything is so surreal. It’s strange just to see people going about their normal lives. I went for a walk in the village earlier, and saw children playing in the streets, people selling wares. No one was afraid or running for their lives. It’s hard to adjust.”  
“You will. It’ll just take time. Things will get better, I promise. Meanwhile, we want to do everything we can to make you feel safe and secure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you think you’ll start your studies again?”  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure of anything at the moment.”  
“Take all the time you need. There’s no pressure. It’s just something to think about.”  
___________________________________________________________________  
Cal rushes to the boy’s side. “Grief!” he thinks, “He’s so young”. In reality, he is only a couple of years younger than Cal himself, but Cal feels so much older. The burn looks bad. His shoulder is chard. Quickly, Cal places his hands on the boy’s arm and begins reciting the proper incantation. The boy stops screaming and passes out. The wound starts looking marginally better, but Cal can’t stay for long. He must get him to a safer location, and there are so many others, wounded and dying, all around him.  
He releases the boy’s arm and moves to drag him back to the medical tent. Just then, he hears a whistling noise and instinctively throws up his hand and whispers, “Grilm”. A barrier materializes in front of his raised hand just before the blast from a flung explosive slams into him. Cal manages to maintain his footing, and the shield protects both him and the boy. As soon as the blast passes, he grabs the boy and drags him as quickly as he can. He spots a medic and calls her over.  
“I’ve managed to stabilize him, but I need to get back out there.”  
“It’s alright, I’ve got him. Here, have some water before you go.”  
“Thanks, my ears are still ringing from that last blast.”  
“Are we getting anywhere out there?”  
“Right now, we’re just barely holding the line. I think the Generals are planning an offensive push for the morrow, but I’m not sure how. We’re losing so many troops as is.”  
“Be careful out there, Your Grace.”  
“Thank you.”  
Cal races back out to the front line. He’s filthy, sweaty, blood splattered, and is so tired he feels like he could sleep for a week. Despite this, he knows he has to get back to the front. People are relying on him, and he can’t let them down.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Cal closes the book and grabs his bag. Lessons are over for the day, and he is going to meet up with Warwick to study for their potions exam. As he walks out into the courtyard, he sees a crowd starting to form near the gate. Curious about what is going on, he spots Warwick and Lilith in the group and jogs over.  
As he arrives, someone begins shouting,  
“War! The Kingdom is at War!”  
Everyone starts murmuring and talking amongst themselves.  
“Can you believe it? It’s official.” Warwick says, with a mixture of excitement and horror on his face.  
“I thought it wasn’t going to happen. I really thought the peace talks were going to work.” Cal mumbles, sill in shock.  
“Me too.” Lilith agrees. “Apparently, the Czar of Isbith launched a sneak attack on the City of Lom yesterday. War was formally declared this morning.”  
Warwick points toward the wall near the gate. “The King’s messenger left a poster on the notice board. Let’s go read it.”  
Notice: DUE TO A SHORTAGE OF MAGIC USERS IN THE MILITARY, WE ARE CALLING ON ALL ABLE WIZARDS TO ENLIST IN THE MAGE CORPS. FOR ANY STUDENT THAT WANTS TO SERVE KING AND COUNTRY, THERE WILL BE A RECRUTING STATION SET UP IN THE SCHOOL COMMON ROOM. JOIN TODAY!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Cal awakens to satin sheets and the chirping of birds. He is drenched in sweat. Confused, he begins to panic. “Where am I? What’s going on?” Then he remembers, “I’m home. The war is over. I’m safe.” He still has to remind himself each morning.  
When the door creaks open, he consciously has to keep himself from reflexively blasting the person behind it. A servant enters with a tray of breakfast. As Cal starts his breathing exercises, his pulse returns to normal.  
After he has eaten, Cal begins readying himself for the day. Looking in the mirror, he studies the numerous scars covering his body. Each tells a story. His clothes are too soft and comfortable, they make him feel vulnerable after wearing armor for so long. Feeling naked without a weapon, he straps on a ceremonial sword. He looks, to all the world, the Prince of the Realm that he is, but inside he feels broken and off kilter. Will he ever truly accept that the war is finally over? Will he be able to move on? Will life ever feel normal or natural again?  
___________________________________________________________________  
Cal senses, more than hears, the flap of a gigantic wing. All the colour drains from his face.  
“DRAGON!” He screams. “Dragon! Everyone, get down.” Others take up the cry.  
Looking across the battlefield, he locks eyes with Lilith. She nods, and as one, they raise their palms to the sky. Together they begin chanting, “Varko Lan Imshu, Varko Lan Imshu, Varko Lan Imshu, …” A mist begins to form between them, above the heads of their cowering countrymen. As the chant continues, the mist starts condensing into a thicker fog.  
“Come one. Come on,” Cal thought, “almost there.”  
The roar is so loud, Cal’s whole body trembles. Heat and wind smack into the cloud just as it solidifies into an icy barricade. They barely have enough time to register the giant shape swooping towards them, before the full force of the dragon’s fiery breath hits their shield.  
___________________________________________________________________  
“I’m going to enlist.” Warwick says with confident naivety.  
“Are you sure about this, Wick?” Lilith says worriedly. “Grief! I mean, you’ve never even been in a fight before, much less a war.”  
“You saw what it said, Lil. They need every magic user they can get.”  
“What do you think Cal?”  
“I honestly don’t know, Lil. It’s true that Czar Kristod has a large number of sorcerers in his army. Any chance our forces have would depend on if we can counter them or not. At the same time, we’re students, not warriors. We don’t know the first thing about battle. “  
“I know,” Warwick says less confidently but with just as much conviction. “I know I don’t have any experience with war or fighting. I know it will be dangerous and it’s probably a stupid idea, but I still want to do my part. I want to help our people win this war.”  
Cal and Lilith look at each other with the realization that, for once, their friend is completely serious.  
Lilith takes Warwick’s hand and says, “Then I suppose I’ll have to enlist with you. Somebody’s got to keep you in line.” She says with a half grin.  
Cal grasps both their hands in his. “I’m coming too. I can’t let you two become war heroes without me, now can I.” They all burst into a fit of giggling.  
Lilith raises their hands in the air saying, “As one!” The boys join in, “As one!”  
___________________________________________________________________  
Cal awakens to smoke, fire, and death. The shield had only protected part of the field, and at the very last, had shattered, sending Lilith and Cal flying backward. They had saved a number of soldiers, but there were a great many injured and dead laying all around them, some still writhing in flames.  
Cal gets up and checks himself over. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, he seems to be fine. He sees Lilith doing the same. It looks like she has a minor head wound but is otherwise alright. They begin damage control along with those who can stand. They put out fires, help the medics carry the wounded, and confirm the dead.  
___________________________________________________________________  
"My King" Cal says, bowing as he enters the Royal chambers.  
"Welcome Cal." The King says, pulling him into a hug. "I am glad to see you."  
"Father, I wish to join the Mage Corps."  
"I was afraid of this," The King rubs his brow. "I had hoped to keep you out of this war."  
"All of my older siblings will be fighting in the war, and my friends have already enlisted. I wish to as well."  
"As my youngest child, and the only one gifted with Magic, I have always been rather protective of you." He says sighing. "It isn't until today that I see the fine young man you have grown into." Putting his hand on Cal's shoulder, he says "If you feel strongly about this, I will grant you permission to join the Mage Corps."  
"Thank you, Father. I will make you and our nation proud."  
"I am sure you will, Son."  
___________________________________________________________________  
After weeks of victory parades and funeral marches, Cal can finally rest, or at least try to. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He feels so lost.  
Cal had entered the War fifth in line for the throne, now he is fourth. The War had taken innumerable lives, and the innocence of so many.  
Not knowing what else to do with himself, he goes for walks, helps establish shelters for those displaced by the War, and talks with other former soldiers who are also feeling adrift. Mostly, he spends his days thinking about what he is going to do with his life now.  
After much contemplation and soul searching, Cal reaches a decision. He is going to return to The Royal Wizarding Academy and finish his studies.  
“Maybe, just maybe,” he thinks, “things will be alright.” Although he knows he can never bring them back, he will honour his friends’ memories in the best way he can think of; by living the life they would want him to live.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story that I had written as a birthday gift for my brother. I am still deciding if I want to continue with Cal's story. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
